The Secret Life: Your Way
by PFTones3482
Summary: You heard me: YOUR WAY. Give me prompts or ideas inspired by my Secret Life of Candace series, and I'll change them into drabbles, one, or two shots and post them for you. Further instructions inside. Rating subject to change. Now up: authors note about my concussion.
1. 14AmyChan: Last

**LAST – A prompt from 14AmyChan.**

**Yes, I continued the SLOC series. But this time you guys can tell me what to write! If there was an episode you wanted to see, or you've had an idea you're dying for me to use, tell me! Instructions at the bottom! For now, enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

She didn't notice it at first.

Maybe her memory was slipping, or she had just gotten used to it. But that's what made her think she should have noticed immediately.

Maybe she was expecting it. It was why she tried every day, after all.

The tingling finally didn't happen. The numbness didn't surround her legs. Her thighs and calves didn't weld together as they once had. The familiar tail she'd had her whole life was gone.

An 80 year old Candace looked up at her husband Jeremy. "That was it hon," she whispered. "That last time…it was the last transformation."

* * *

**This was interesting. The first thing I thought of when I read that word from 14AmyChan was Candace's last transformation as a mermaid. **

**If you want to submit a one word prompt, or a more detailed prompt, here are the rules: **

**A basic plot summary, so I know what I'm writing about.**

**Main characters (can include Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, Ariel, Jordan, and Jack as well. Anyone who has been a part of the series can be used)**

**Rating/Genre (Please nothing over T, and let's keep the angst down guys)**

**Other notes: Guys, please nothing that would be offensive/too inappropriate to read. I'm good with like, violence; but please nothing sexual. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible of that so a wider variety of people can read them.**

**Also, no gender swapping. That's kind of confusing.**

**I will let you know if I'm going to use your idea, or if I need more information, or if I just don't think I can do the idea. More likely than not, I'll figure out a way!**

**I'll do one shots, drabbles, and two shots. Please let me know if you have a preference, or I'll decide for myself. **

**Please PM me or review if you're interested!**


	2. Emma Lillian: Unexpected

**This is Emma Lillian's request. I get a fake baby this weekend….yay. **

**If I didn't respond to your review, it's not because I'm not doing the idea. I have a list of each idea in order so that I can be fair. I'm only responding to people without accounts here, purely to save room. If I didn't respond, it's because I didn't have any questions on your idea, that I understood it completely. **

**Frostpinkloverfr: You'll be sharing that one-shot idea with AJustice90. If there was anything you wanted to happen specifically, let me know. **

**DanioftheFuture: Definitely. Anything specific? **

**This is dedicated to my friend Jack (you remember him, right? The merman?) who recently got a new baby stepsister (:**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Gravity Falls, the characters of which appear in this chapter. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

It was eerily silent when Candace woke up; the birds outside still chirped, but none of the familiar sounds she was used to drifted down the hallway. It was nearly eight o'clock, and Saturday. Her mother was always up by this point making something for everyone to have for breakfast. Last week had been waffles. This week was supposed to be omelets.

Candace swung her legs out of bed and dressed quickly, growing more and more creeped out by the silence. Had everyone gone somewhere without her?

She glanced out the window and frowned. Phineas and Ferb and their friends were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they had gone somewhere dorky and decided she wouldn't want to come…

Candace frowned and shook her head, opening her door and peeking into the hallway. No, that wasn't right. Her parents would have slipped a note under the door or something. But there was nothing on the floor to show that anyone had left something.

She trotted down the stairs quickly and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ferb sitting in the living room with Perry on his lap, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched the news.

"Ferb, thank goodness," Candace sighed. "Do you know where Mom and Dad are?"

The Brit glanced up and shook his head briefly. "No. But look."

He pointed to the TV and Candace leaned over to look at the screen.

"…and more on this breaking story," the newscaster was saying, her brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail as she examined the papers in front of her. "Multiple calls are coming in to the police about people disappearing across the Tri-State Area, namely in the suburb of Danville. We don't know why they have gone missing, and police won't release the names as of now. More on this later."

Ferb shut off the television and looked at his sister. "Isabella called," he whispered. "Her mother is gone. So is Pinky."

Candace frowned. Pinky was a secret agent….he was probably on a mission. But one look at Perry told her that the Chihuahua was actually missing. His dark blue eyes were filled with concern as he stared up at her.

"Okay…what are we supposed to do?" Candace asked helplessly.

Ferb held up a finger. "Buford also called. His mother and Baljeet are also missing, as are Phineas, Mum, and Dad. Stacy, Ginger, Adyson, and Dr. Hirano are nowhere to be found. Suzy said that Jeremy and her mum are missing. Do you see a pattern here?"

Candace frowned, racking her brain. "They're all our friends…" she said hesitantly, trailing off as Ferb shook his head.

"They all know about you Candace," he said softly. "They all know that you're a mermaid."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Candace and Ferb sat at the kitchen table with Isabella, Buford, and Perry, who was on the floor but still present.

"I don't get it," Isabella was saying, her eyebrows scrunching together as she traced her finger around the rim of her cup of water. "If that's the problem, then why aren't we missing? We all know about Candace too," she pointed out.

"Maybe it's a test or something," Buford grumbled, his arms crossed and his eyes slightly red. Despite being a bully, he was very protective of his mother and Baljeet and he was worried about them.

The small group looked over at him and he shrugged. Candace tapped her chin. "You know, that's actually a pretty solid idea. But we have no clue where they are."

"Well that's the test, duh," the bully said with a roll of his eyes.

Candace resisted the urge to smack the boy and glanced at Ferb and Isabella, who had been quiet throughout this exchange. "What do you guys think?"

The two looked at each other and nodded. "We think it's probably a test," Isabella confirmed. "Remember what happened with Cody? This could be something similar."

Candace shuddered. "God, anyone but Cody," she muttered, rubbing her wrists as the memory of the mechanical arms replayed in her head.

"You know what I wonder?" Ferb mused thoughtfully. "If it has affected those who know outside of Danville, such as Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan."

The red head slapped her forehead. "God, I didn't even think of them!" she yelped guiltily. Her hand reached for the phone and she dialed the Mystery Shacks number rapidly, getting nothing after eight rings but a voice mail. She dialed Dipper and Mabel's cellphones, and then tried Wendy's.

When the line to Wendy's phone picked up, Candace was relieved immensely. "Thank god, Wendy. Do you know what happened to Dipper and Mabel?" she asked.

A chuckle came from the other end and Candace paled. "Where's Wendy?" she demanded, managing to keep the shaking out of her voice.

"With all the others," said a slightly raspy, irritating voice that was obviously being disguised. "She just happened to have her phone on her. I knew you would call Candace. I've captured those that know about you."

Candace blurted it out before she thought rationally: "Not all of them."

The voice laughed as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh I know. I know. I left you a few. I want to see if you're up to the challenge. I've watched you Candace. I'm fascinated by you. And when you finally swim into my clutches, you'll be mine for good."

Candace gulped violently, clutching her water glass out of anger. "Yeah right. We'll find you, and we'll put an end to you, you creep," she said, her voice starting as a squeak and growing to a powerful threat.

"Candace!" shrieked a voice in the background that Candace recognized as Mabel's. "Don't! He'll kill you! He has that power! He can mo-!"

Her voice cut off with a shriek and Candace bit back a snarl. "What the hell did you do to her?" she demanded.

"Just shut her up," the voice said breathily. "Don't worry. They're all fine, for now. But I will start picking them off one by one if you aren't here by sundown tomorrow. Or maybe sooner."

Candace almost sobbed. "How am I supposed to find you?"

The voice chuckled. "Oh you know how. She's practically down the street from you. But I know you won't trust her. Not when she works for me."

The dial tone rang in Candace's ear and she looked up to find the three kids staring at her in worry. "Candace?" Isabella whispered. "Who was that?"

Candace gulped. "I'm not…I'm not sure. Not Cody. Even with the voice modifier, the voice was still too high pitched. And it was a guy. Mabel shouted something in the background about him being able to do something but he cut her off."

"What do we do now then?" Buford asked.

Candace frowned. "We can try to track this phone call," she suggested half-heartedly.

Ferb took her phone, opened his laptop, and began typing furiously. After a few minutes he shrugged. "Closest I can get is about ten miles outside of Gravity Falls. They're either there or closer to the town."

Candace scowled. "Great. So they're like, five hours away at the very least."

She sat back in her seat and studied the table top for a moment. "He said something about knowing who would help us…but we would never go to her because we didn't trust her."

She glanced at Perry and could tell that except for the she part, he would have been thinking of Doofenshmirtz. Maybe Poofenplotz, Pinky's nemesis? But no, the guy had said down the street…

"Oh no," Candace muttered, her heart plummeting to her stomach.

"What?" Isabella asked curiously.

Candace almost banged her head on the table. "Who's the one girl I wouldn't entrust anything to, ever in my entire life, who lives right down the street?"

Buford got it first and he growled under his breath. "Suzy," he muttered.

Ferb and Isabella looked at one another with raised eyebrows. "I never got why you two hated her so much," Isabella commented.

Candace scowled and pulled her phone to her ear again, her fingers clenching the receiver until they were white. "You'll see."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Candace opened the wood to find Suzy standing there, her blue eyes seemingly innocent and her curly blonde hair pulled into two adorable pigtails. Her summer dress fell above her knees, and all in all she looked like an angel.

Well, until you saw her face, which was plastered in an angry glare.

"What do you want Candace?" she said viciously.

Candace resisted the urge to strangle the small girl and shut the door. "Do you want to find your brother or not?"

Suzy's scowl softened slightly and she nodded ever so meekly. "Yeah. Everyone in the kitchen?"

Candace nodded and followed the girl to the table, where Isabella and Ferb greeted Suzy with warm smiles and a glass of water and Buford with a glare that would make a grown man cry. Suzy simply stared him down and sat down in a chair, her eyebrows crinkling together in an unflattering way as she sipped from her glass.

Ferb and Isabella exchanged uneasy glances at the girl's angry demeanor. Could Candace and Buford be right about her after all?

"So. What do you know about Jeremy going missing?" the girl asked coldly.

Candace narrowed her eyes and planted her hands on the table. "We were hoping you could tell us, considering the guy on the phone said you could help us."

Suzy's blue eyes widened ever so slightly but she quickly concealed it. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Buford growled. "Because you'd think that since the person said that he would start killing people, and your brother is one of them, you would want to get him back."

Suzy froze. "He didn't say he would kill them," she whispered to the table top.

"Come again?" Isabella said in surprise.

The young girl looked up, blinking back angry tears. "Fine. I'll help. I don't know who the guy is, but I know where they are. They're about five miles outside of this place called Gravity Falls. He said he kidnapped them because…"

She frowned slowly and looked over at Candace. "He wanted you. He stole my brother because he wanted you. This is YOUR FAULT!"

The girl screamed and leaped at Candace, her arms outstretched.

Candace, without thinking, thrust her hand out. The water from the glasses on the table shot up and hit Suzy full force in the face, knocking the girl back into her chair.

She sat there for a moment, stunned and dripping wet, and her eyes on Candace in disbelief. Isabella, Ferb, and Buford all winced and sat back in their seats, looking at Candace sympathetically.

"What the heck was THAT?" Suzy squeaked out.

Candace saw it perfectly, in a new light; the fear in Suzy's eyes, how the girls fingers trembled when she looked at Candace. The teen smirked evilly and leaned forward on the table. "THAT, Suzy, is what will happen if you don't help us. Deal?"

The girl nodded meekly and Candace looked back at Ferb, her smug smile fading when she saw the look of slight fear on his face.

Though she had Suzy's fear at the moment, Candace was no longer sure she wanted it.

* * *

Six hours later found the odd group at the abandoned mine just outside of Gravity Falls where Suzy said the man was holding their family members and friends.

"This is so clichéd," Buford muttered as he angrily cracked his knuckles and stared at the worn down building. "Everything bad happens in old abandoned mines. Someone always dies."

Isabella rolled her eyes and punched the bully. "Way to keep our spirits up Buford."

"Would you two please stop?" Ferb muttered. "You sound like an old married couple."

The two tweens made disgusted faces and fake gagged, shutting up quickly as Candace glared at them. "Suzy, where to?"

When the girl looked at her in disgust, Candace looked pointedly at the creek they were nearby, that she knew led down to the lake in Gravity Falls. Suzy paled and pointed to the left of the mining house. "There."

The group trotted that way quietly, Candace hanging back slightly and glancing down at Perry. "What do you think?" she whispered.

Perry glanced towards the mine, his eyes furrowed slightly. _"No one I don't recognize in there. I can smell everyone that's missing though. You know I can't help once I'm in there."_

Candace nodded and picked Perry up so they could continue their conversation more easily. "I know. But you can stand guard outside."

Perry smiled grimly. _"Just be careful, okay?"_

The half-mermaid snorted. "Right. When have I ever been careful, Perry?"

With that sentence, she put Perry down and slipped inside the abandoned mine house first, the others close behind her. Candace focused half on the task in front of her and half on the creek behind her, knowing that with a twitch of her fingers she could use it.

If she could move her fingers, that was.

"Hey, what the heck?!" Buford yelped. "Why can't I move?"

Candace glanced sideways, noting that her eyes were the only part of her she could move. She could still breathe, but every part of her body was frozen. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Buford and Ferb were the same way, as were, she assumed, Isabella and Suzy.

"Bravo, Candace. And Suzy, I couldn't have asked for a better servant," the nasty voice said from the shadows. It wasn't disguised anymore, and Candace vaguely registered that she knew who it was.

"Suzy, what does he mean?" Isabella asked fearfully.

The tiny girl stepped around them, completely mobile, and Candace almost yelled her lungs out until she saw the slight look of terror in the girl's eyes. Suzy's fingers trembled as she looked up at Candace. "I'm sorry Candace," she whispered. "I…he said he would kill Jeremy first if I didn't lead you here."

Candace was incredibly confused. "Wait…you mean you forced Suzy to take us here?"

The voice cackled. "Yes, of course Candace. I knew that even you couldn't terrify her as much as the thought of losing her brother."

If Candace could have clenched her fists she would have. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted, her eyes narrowing as much as she could let them.

The voice chuckled again, making Suzy wince. For once, Candace felt bad for the girl. "Why Candace, haven't you figured it out? I do have my spies in Gravity Falls. It didn't take me long to figure out your secret."

The figure stepped from the shadows. He seemed much taller at first, until Candace noticed that his hair was actually about the height of the man-no-the boy.

It was a boy. He wore a sparkly blue tuxedo; his white hair was perfectly positioned and a slightly cracked amulet was around his neck. His pudgy pale cheeks, the freckles glaringly obvious, were flushed from excitement and his dark blue eyes glared wickedly.

Ferb recognized him first from Mabel's constant complaints about him. "Gideon," he hissed, his eyes filled with a hatred that Candace rarely saw there.

The boy smiled wickedly. "Oh, so you've heard of me. Why yes, it is me. And I will have your secrets, Candace. I will. You can't hide them from me, not like those others."

Candace frowned slightly, her fingers twitching a little. Wait…twitching? She attempted to move further, sighing when she realized she couldn't. "Others?"

"NEVER MIND!" Gideon shouted, his eyes flashing as brightly as his amulet. "They don't matter because now I have you!"

Candace wracked her brain frantically, trying to figure out what he meant. Others…others like her? That was impossible, because she was the only half-mermaid in the world. Of course, if he meant other mermaids….oh god.

"Oh my god," Candace whispered under her breath, suddenly realizing what she had to do.

Gideon, not having heard her, clasped his amulet tightly. "Now, now that I have you, now that my amulet is fixed, I can RULE. I can have that shack, I can have Mabel, and I can FINALLY figure out your secrets, girl!"

Candace tuned the tiny maniac out, focusing all of her energy on the nearby creek. She needed that. It was her only means to getting out of there. Slowly, she felt her fingers loosen until she was able to wiggle them. It wasn't much, but it was all the girl needed.

A massive wave of water flew in through the window, sweeping Gideon into it and releasing everyone from their frozen positions.

Candace grabbed Ferb and shoved him towards the door. "Get out of here! I know what I have to do! Go!"

Ferb grabbed Isabella's wrist and yanked her towards the door. Candace ran for the window, basically surfed out on a wave, and dove for the creek. She concentrated like mad and ran on the top of the water straight for the lake, trying to ignore the sounds from behind her.

She reached the lake, paused for only a moment, and dove into the tiny back corner that was blocked off by a tall rock wall.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and another for her tail to form, and in that amount of time she was surrounded by the ugliest mermaids in the world. The girl gulped quietly and backed up to the wall, her confidence wavering.

_You…I remember you, _said one of them in her mind.

The green eyes sparkled just as beautifully as Candace remembered them. The green flaky tail was just as disgusting as before, the skin still wrinkled, the hair still resembling moldy seaweed.

_You're the half mermaid; the one we said didn't belong. _

Candace trembled and nodded. _And you're…you're…._she wracked her brain for the name, pulling it out of the depths of her brain. _You're Shona. _

_Yes. And now that you've returned, I'm afraid I must kill you. _

_Wait! _Candace yelped, throwing her hands up. _Wait, stop! I need your help, please!_

The mermaids all made repulsive gurgling sounds, which Candace realized was probably laughter. _What…what's so funny?_

Shona shook her head, strands of her hair drifting to the bottom of the pool. _Even if we could get out to assist you, why would we? You are partially human; you deserve to die._

_Because,_ Candace practically cried. _Because Gideon has my family and friends._

Every mermaid hissed and darted away into the darkness except for Shona, and even she looked uncomfortable. _Gideon, _she hissed, her eyes filling with hatred. _We know Gideon. We will help you, young mermaid. This one time. He is the only reason we would help any human._

_Why? _Candace asked curiously, releasing her grip on the rocks behind her.

Shona snarled. _He promised to release us from our prison. We assisted him like he wished. And then he used a potion to turn my sisters and me into hideous creatures. We did not always resemble such revolting women. We were once beautiful and he stole it from us. Perhaps, if you can help us, we will forgive your kind. But never Gideon. He must be stopped at all costs. _

Candace fairly glowed with joy. _How do I get you out of your prison, to help?_

_It was said in the ancient curse, _one of the other mermaids said, coming out of hiding, _that only if a human could sacrifice someone for one of our kind could we be released. We cannot go into the main lake. But with help, we can move up the creek. It runs into the pool, hindering us from leaving. _

Candace smirked. _Leave that up to me._

* * *

Gideon snarled at his captives, holding a knife to Suzy's throat. Despite her nastiness, the second that he had grabbed her and threatened her life, the others had come back immediately. "I will ask you one more time: WHERE IS THAT MERMAID?" he yelled, shaking Suzy so that her feet were no longer touching the floor.

Suzy sniffled as everyone once again shook their heads. "We don't know," Stacy growled, her eyes filled with utter hatred.

Gideon yelled in frustration and threw Suzy to the floor, causing the girl to cry out in pain as her ankle hit the floor the wrong way. Jeremy scooted over to his sister, despite his bound hands and feet, and leaned his cheek gently on hers, his eyes glaring into Gideon's.

"What is your problem?" he growled. "She's seven! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this!"

Gideon snorted and Suzy looked up at him fearfully. "Oh Jeremy," the boy said calmly. "Your sister is the reason you're all here now."

Jeremy looked like he'd been slapped. "Don't you say things like that about-!"

"Jeremy," Suzy whispered softly, using her normal voice and not the childish one she typically used around him. "He's telling the truth. He said that if I helped him capture Candace, he would leave you guys alone."

Jeremy stared at his sister, his eyes wide as he tried to find the little girl he normally knew. "What? Suzy…what do you mean?"

Suzy almost choked on her tears. "I HATED Candace. She always took you away from me. But now I hate you more!" she screamed at Gideon. "I wish I had never listened to you!"

She opened her mouth to say more but Gideon clasped his amulet and Suzy gasped, clutching at her throat as she struggled for breath. "None of that now," Gideon said, clucking his tongue in disappointment.

"You let her go!" Jeremy's mother shouted, her face covered in tears as she watched her daughter struggle for breath.

Gideon tilted his head, as if contemplating the idea. "Mmmm, no I don't think I-"

A blast of water hit him from behind and picked him up. Suzy collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath, and everyone turned to see Candace in the doorway, her hands out to either side of her. "You let her go, scumbag," Candace growled, "or I swear I will kill you."

She dropped Gideon to the floor and he smirked at her. "You and what army?"

He darted out of the building and Candace glanced at the captives. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She followed Gideon outside to find him glaring at the mermaids that were lined up on the creek bed. He looked at Candace in utter disgust. "You enlisted _them _to help you?"

Candace narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I did."

A slow, evil smile spread across Gideon's face. "And they told you about how they escape their prison and curse, right?"

Candace hesitated. Something about Gideon's look unsettled her, almost like he desired that knowledge. "I…maybe."

Gideon snarled and turned to the mermaids. "You think she's going to keep her promise? She won't. She'll use you to save everyone and then abandon you like everyone else has."

"Like you have," hissed Shona. Her voice was surprisingly melodious for such an ugly creature, but Candace figured that it was part of the curse.

Gideon shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes. But she worked hard to get you here. You know what happens when she saves them? She leaves you here and you shrivel up or get killed by humans."

Shona narrowed her eyes, turning to Candace. "Is this true?"

Candace shook her head. "No, of course not!" she yelped.

"Really?" Gideon said, tilting his head. "So who are you sacrificing to save them?"

Candace stammered and the mermaids began hissing. "NO!" Candace yelped. "I swore I would help you, and I mean it!"

Gideon snickered. "Really? Prove it."

He held his hand up and thrust it out at the old, unsteady mine house. The wood splintered and cracked, debris falling into the creek and onto the grass, screams coming from the inside of the house.

"Prove it, girl," Gideon growled. "Prove you'll save everyone."

Candace stared anxiously at the house. On the one hand, she could use the creek water to move the debris. But could she make it? And the debris would get swept into the creek and ruin the pool for the mermaids. But if it collapsed, her friends and family would be killed.

Candace sank to the ground and took a deep breath. She raised her hands and some of the water flowed up from the creek. She surrounded the house with it and pressed with all of her might, solely using the water to hold the wood together.

The next thing she knew, Perry was at her feet, chattering rapidly. _"You can do it Candace. Isabella got out of her bonds and is freeing everyone else. You only have to hold on a little longer."_

Candace nodded and gritted her teeth, standing back up. It was then she noticed the clumps of water flying off. Stunned, she looked back to see Gideon waving his hands. Each time he did, more water flew away.

The Johnson family ran from the house, followed quickly by Baljeet, Buford, and their parents.

Candace kept adding more water, but each time she did, it took more and more effort, and she began sinking lower and lower.

She vaguely registered Stacy and Jeremy grabbing her arms to keep her from collapsing, and the frantic "EVERYONE IS OUT!" call that Isabella yelled as she darted from the house with Phineas and Ferb at her sides.

Candace's vision went black and she collapsed to the ground, hearing the crushing sound of hundreds of pounds of wood falling to the ground.

* * *

She woke up on a blanket in the field, sitting straight up and looking around frantically. Her mother quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Honey it's okay. Everyone is okay."

"No!" Candace said quickly. "The mermaids! I promised…I promised them that-"

"Shhh. Hey, Candace," whispered Dipper, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you happen to look at the mermaids?"

Candace looked over towards the creek and her jaw dropped. She stood up slowly and with help from Dipper managed to trudge over to the creek.

A beautiful, slim mermaid with sparkling blonde hair, the edges tinged bright green, sat on a rock, her green eyes filled with laughter. She smiled brightly at Candace, her teeth straight and perfect, her tanned skin stretching with laugh lines. Her dark green tail glimmered in the late afternoon sun and she used it to flick water at the kids, who were splashing in the creek with the other mermaids, now just as gorgeous as the first.

"S-Shona?" Candace stammered.

The smile brightened. "Yes, Candace. It is me. Don't look so startled. You sacrificed yourself; or at least, you were willing to. As soon as you collapsed, the curse lifted. And once my sisters and I realized this, we attacked Gideon vigorously."

Candace frowned. "Where is he?"

Shona frowned slightly. "He got away. That amulet is a strong force. But at least one of his legs is broken. And don't worry. We swear from now on only to get revenge on him. He is the one who anguished us the most. The rest of your kind is safe from us."

Candace grinned. "Thanks, Shona."

Shona inclined her head towards her. "Speaking of injuries, that young lady over there…her ankle needs attending to. When you have fixed it, would you mind returning us to our home?"

Candace glanced in the direction Shona was pointing, spotting Suzy sitting alone on a rock. Jeremy and her parents stood slightly away, talking quietly. "Of course. Be right back."

Candace stepped over to Suzy and sank down next to her on the rock. "How's your ankle?" she asked softly, sitting with her bare feet (someone had removed her shoes) in the water.

Suzy looked up, her eyes rimmed red. "Why do you care?" she whispered, though more pathetically than rudely.

Candace shrugged and leaned over, wrapping a delicate hand around the girl's skin. Suzy yelped at the shot of pain and then her eyes widened in amazement as the pain vanished completely. Candace removed her hand and glanced over at the girl.

Suzy studied her quietly for a while. "You're a mermaid?" she finally said, more of a statement than a question.

Candace nodded, watching the girl cautiously. Suzy stared out at the other mermaids for a moment. "Well….you saved everyone. Even me. At the risk of yourself."

After a brief silence, Suzy looked up with a hesitant smile. "I guess I can try to like you."

* * *

**Phew. Okay, that was really long. And it went a little fast, I know. Sorry! **

**Please let me know what you thought, and continue to submit ideas for me! Directions to do so are in the first chapter and on my profile page. I will also accept one-word prompts!**

**Review please!**


	3. ficklepickle7: Talent

**Ficklepickle7's request**

**Hey guys! Fake baby went well…Jake got to play dad for a weekend (: It was so cute! Also, I'm putting up a one shot for him on his birthday, so keep an eye out for it! It won't be for another two weeks or so; this is just a heads up. **

**DanioftheFuture: Will do!**

**Ficklepickle7: Thanks for this idea!**

**Frostpinkloverfr: Thank you for telling me that. I was going to tell you that I wasn't going to do it, if only because I hate injuring my characters unless I have to. That just seemed incredibly extreme to me. I'm not a huge fan of torture fics, unless I don't make them extremely graphic. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

The quiet strums of the guitar strings sent shock waves through the water, ripples bouncing through the ocean and hitting off of everything in their way.

Candace swam curiously towards the marvelous noise, her orange and red tail flickering in the sunlight that shone down into the water.

She pushed aside a clump of seaweed and blinked in surprise.

_Perry? You play guitar?_

The secret agent nodded sheepishly and quickly put the instrument down, blushing slightly at the discovery of his hidden talent.

Candace frowned suddenly, her face the definition of confusion.

_How is playing the guitar underwater even POSSIBLE?_

* * *

**Ha-ha Candace. I like how this came out , considering I wrote it at one in the morning on my iPod (:**

**Review, please! Also, I would still love ideas! (pssst…and congrats to my youth pastor, who is pregnant! :DD)**


	4. Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Cody

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa's request. Dude. That is such a long name. **

**Chronofall: I'm definitely giving that a shot. **

**Frostpinkloverfr: I may do both of them; they're both neat ideas!**

**d-u: I may have to alter that, to make it fit into one or two chapters, but I will see what I come up with. Also, maybe not eating mermaids. Maybe killing them, but not eating them.**

**XxxyouxxX: That one seems really complicated. I don't think I could fit that into one or two chapters. **

**Mythseer: I can do one where they CAPTURE Santa. I refuse to kill Santa Claus. This is a children's show, after all. Maybe ignore the toxic waste idea, and just have it be a mission to save Santa.**

**Dim61: I have no idea what to do with that. **

**Burns: No…that could potentially end up as a crossover with Percy Jackson in my mind, and that isn't happening. **

**Missourah: No. I don't do Code Lyoko. Another crossover that has nothing to do with the SLOC series. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. This chapter rated T for swearing. Sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightening flickered as Candace lazily stroked Perry's back, her eyes half closed as she watched the news, despite it being on mute.

Phineas and Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and all the Fireside Girls were at Isabella's house for a sleepover. Her parents were upstairs restoring some old records that somebody had donated to their antique store. Perry had just returned from one of his more challenging missions and was exhausted. He had collapsed on the couch next to Candace the moment he had come in.

Candace had been bored all day. Stacy was applying for a few jobs around town and had an interview that day, and Jeremy was covering for someone at Slushy Dawg. Jenny had been prepping for Earth day all week, and was now celebrating at the Community Center. Candace had contemplated going down, but the sudden rain had deterred her.

So here she was, stuck watching the news in a lightning storm because nothing else was on.

Candace rolled her eyes and thumped her head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling in hopes that inspiration would hit her. While she could go outside, she would have to concentrate like mad so that she wasn't hit with pouring rain. One moment of zoning out could result in her flopping on the ground like a dead fish-which was kind of the perfect analogy, seeing as how she couldn't move very far with her tail.

Candace brought her head back up and stifled a yelp as a picture flashed on the TV screen. The red head leapt from the couch, knocking Perry off in the process, and grabbed for the remote control. She hit the volume button frantically, her eyes wide.

Perry dusted himself and looked at her curiously. _"Something catch your eye, Candace?"_

"Shh!" Candace hissed, waving a hand at the monotreme.

Perry, instantly concerned, turned his attention to the television and slowly started growling, his eyes narrowing and his fur bristling slightly as the news anchor started talking.

"In recent news, kidnapper Cody Mitchell is being released from prison due to good behavior. While this is only probation, police have advised us that due to the seriousness of his previous crimes, we are permitted to tell the public. He will not be allowed to live in the same area as he did previously, but rather in another house, under constant supervision of the police. He was released two days ago, and has thus far retained his freedom. In other news, the Earth day celebration continues at the Community Center…"

Candace shut off the television and sank back into the couch, her face white. Perry looked angrily at the TV and then hopped up next to Candace and rested a hand on her shoulder. _"Hey. Listen. He isn't across the street, and he is under constant supervision. You'll be okay."_

The girl shivered and rubbed her shoulders. "Perry, what if he comes after me?"

Perry rubbed Candace's back gently. _"He can't. Even if he could, I wouldn't let him. Want me to ask Monogram to assign an agent to watch you?"_

Candace thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. "No. I can do this. I'm a lot more powerful than when he captured me. I'll be okay."

Perry nodded gently and gave Candace a quick hug, wincing when he felt how much she was trembling.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

It was probably around 11:30 when the telephone rang. Linda had come downstairs an hour ago to hang out with Candace while Lawrence continued with the restoration of the records. The woman looked at the phone in confusion.

"Who could be calling so late?" she pondered.

Candace yawned and frowned, patting Perry lightly. "Phineas and Ferb, maybe?"

Linda shrugged and picked up the receiver on the third ring. "Hello?"

Candace, being so close to her mother, was able to hear the conversation perfectly.

"Linda? This is Dr. Hirano…" said the voice at the other end.

Candace rolled her eyes. Dr. Hirano rarely used her first name, because she despised it so much, and insisted that everyone call her Doctor or Mrs. Hirano.

"Yeah, hi. Is there something wrong?" Linda asked.

The woman at the other end paused. "Well…I was concerned about Ginger-her asthma has been acting up lately with all the weird weather changes. I sent Stacy over to get her about an hour ago and they haven't come back yet."

Candace frowned immediately. Stacy had gotten her license about a week ago, and was very careful about driving, especially with the recent weather abnormalities. She would have been home almost immediately after getting Ginger.

"Did you try calling her?" Linda asked.

"Yes. When she drives she always puts her phone out where she, or in this case Ginger, can reach it. Ginger would have answered. But all I got was the voicemail."

Linda looked over at Candace. "Have you heard from Stacy, Candace?"

Candace shook her head, twisting her fingers nervously in her lap. "No. Not since she texted me about her job interview she had earlier."

Linda frowned, her brow narrowed in concern. "She may have pulled off to the side of the road because of the weather. It is nasty out there. And cell reception right now is a bit spotty. I would wait for a little while, and then call her again. Even if something did happen, the police wouldn't take a missing report until later tomorrow."

Dr. Hirano sniffed and Candace grimaced as she realized the woman was probably crying. "Will do. If you hear from them, can you tell me?"

"Of course," Linda said soothingly.

The women said goodbye and hung up the phone. Linda glanced at Candace. "Candace, I know it's raining, but could you run over to the Garcia-Shapiro house? They might be there waiting out the rain, and their cells could not be working."

Candace nodded. "Sure. Come on Perry. Let's go for a walk."

Perry hopped off the couch and followed Candace to the door, where she grabbed an umbrella and cracked open the door cautiously, her hand outstretched. The rain that would have hit her was deflected instantly and flung backwards. Candace smirked and stepped out of the house, the soles of her shoes the only things getting wet. Perry stuck closely to her side and the two ventured across the street.

As soon as Candace stepped onto the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, her cell phone rang. She looked at the display and sighed in relief as she saw Stacy's number appear on the screen.

"Stacy," she said, answering the phone. "Your mom is freaking out, where are you?"

"Candace," the girl whimpered. "Candace you need to listen to me."

Candace's smile fell to the ground with her umbrella. She was drenched in seconds and barely managed to get to the side of the house, where there was cover from the street, before she fell to the ground, her legs gone and replaced with her tail. "Shit," she muttered, looking at Perry helplessly. "Stacy, what's wrong?"

Stacy's voice trembled as she spoke. "I picked up Ginger and we were on our way back to the car when he…he jumped us. Candace I don't have a lot of time. He didn't search us and he went to the bathroom, which is the only reason I was able to call you."

"Who?" Candace growled, her eyes narrowing and all of the rain surrounding her exploding into the air from her anger.

"Cody. I don't know Candace, I don't know how he evaded the police, but he got us and took us by boat to some island in the middle of the ocean. He separated Ginger and I…and Candace he says we're bait. Please Candace. Whatever you do, please don't do this alone."

Candace opened her mouth to respond, but Stacy let out a shrill shriek. "What the hell are you doing?!" came an enraged voice from the other end of the line.

There was a scuffling sound and then angry breathing came on the line. "Candace. You will come fucking get these bitches, and you will not call the cops, or I will kill them. Do I make myself clear?"

Candace scowled, though her lower lip trembled, and she nodded. "Yes. Perfectly. And do I make myself clear when I say that if there is a single injury on either of them, I will drown you slowly and painfully?"

Cody snickered. "You're pathetic."

The dial tone rang and Candace growled. "Fuck you," she muttered, glaring at the mobile device.

Perry looked like he was going to murder someone with his bare hands. _"How do I get you dry?" _he chattered, his eyebrows narrowing.

Candace shook her head. "You don't need to get me dry. You just need to get us to the ocean."

* * *

Perry slowed the hovercraft over the tiny deserted island and glanced over the edge. _"This is probably it," _he chattered, starting to lower the hover jet.

Candace didn't wait for him to land. She yanked herself over the edge and plunged into the chilling salt water below. She shivered and swam rapidly to shore, using the waves to propel her movement.

The island wasn't quite as deserted as they had thought. A small building sat just off the shoreline, with a dock running out into the ocean about forty five feet. The rest of the island consisted of trees and a helipad, and nothing else.

Candace pulled herself onto the dock, which had a roof on it, just as Perry landed nearby. He ran up to her as Candace waved her hand, pushing the water off of her. Within minutes, she was standing again.

"Let's go," she muttered. She was no longer scared of Cody; rather, she was mad. Royally pissed, was the better term. When people messed with her friends…well, that was not okay. Not okay at all. And Candace meant to fix the problem.

"Can you find Cody, Perry? Or Stacy and Ginger? I'd rather you find them first, and then we can keep track of Cody while we get them out."

Perry nodded and frowned, sniffing the air lightly. They should have thought to bring Pinky with them, but Candace was too scared for Stacy and Ginger's lives to waste any time.

He nodded. _"Ginger is the closest. She's that way, on the first floor. Stacy is three floors up."_

He pointed to the right and had to scramble to keep up as Candace ran forward, shoving her hands to either side of her in order to keep the rain off of her. When she reached the door, Perry had the lock picked in about ten seconds, and the two walked in quietly. Perry frowned slightly and then pointed to the left.

The two ran silently, slowing at intersections until finally Perry skidded to a halt outside of a door. _"In there," _he chattered softly.

He picked the lock once more and they were in momentarily.

Ginger sat silently in a chair in the middle of a nearly empty room, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands were bound to the chair, as were her legs, and she was gagged and blindfolded.

Candace trotted over quickly and slowed as she saw the girl tense. "Ginger. It's me. Candace."

The girl began shaking, Candace assumed, from relief. And then the teen realized the problem. While Stacy knew about Perry, Ginger had no idea that the platypus was an agent. The girl looked at Perry and he grimaced.

A look of determination glinted in the monotreme's eyes, and he walked up to Ginger carefully. With a deep breath, he began untying her ankles. He glanced up at Candace and shook his head. _"Candace, we aren't getting out of here without her finding out. Just untie her. I'm not worried about her telling anyone."_

After a moment of hesitation, Candace reached over and untied the girls gag and blindfold. Ginger, still trembling, raised her teary eyes to Candace. "Thanks," she whispered hoarsely.

The girl opened her mouth to say more, but felt hands untying her ankles. And they weren't Candace's, considering that the girl was now fumbling with the knots around Ginger's wrists.

The Fireside Girl leaned over slightly and her eyes widened when she saw Perry. He glanced up and gave her a hesitant smile before resuming his work. Ginger frowned, opened her mouth, and then shook her head. "It can wait," she determined. "Where's Stacy?"

Perry and Candace looked at one another, small smiles on their faces. "Upstairs," Candace said. "We have to move, quickly. We'll explain later. Can you walk?"

Ginger stood up unsteadily and nodded. "Yeah. Is there water anywhere though?"

Candace glanced around and pointed to a shut cabinet. A water bottle came flying out and flew into Candace's outstretched hand and she handed it to Ginger. "We have to move quickly," she said as Ginger drank the water.

The girl capped the bottle and tucked it into her bag, which had been flung into a corner. She shouldered it and motioned to the doorway.

"Shall we?"

They reached the top floor with no trouble, but Perry slowed as they reached the end of the hallway.

"_Cody is in there with her."_

Candace scowled. "Well, we still have to get him. And if I'm right, there is a pipeline running to a sink in that room. We should be okay."

They barged in and Candace froze as she found herself at gunpoint. "You don't move a foot," Cody growled, "or I will blow your brains out."

Candace scowled and clenched her fists at her sides. "Just let Stacy and Ginger go."

Cody smirked. "What? And let them blab all over the place where you are? Do you know how hard it was to kill those cops watching me? Let me tell you, they didn't go down without a fight."

Candace felt tears well up in her eyes. Her father had been a police officer, before he was killed in the line of action. "You killed the police officers?"

Cody snickered and shoved Candace back into the wall. Ginger was holding Perry tightly, keeping him from attacking the man. Perry was attempting to stay calm, but the gun pointed at Candace's head made him want to kill the man.

Candace twitched her fingers lightly and felt the water in the pipes respond to her. "I can't believe you. You know that if you get caught, it's jail for life, right?"

"I'm not getting caught," Cody said smugly.

Candace glanced at the gun pointed to her forehead and thought for a moment. Her fingers flipped slightly and water swung out of the faucet from the sink in the corner. She kept her eyes on the gun, as if scared by it, and she gulped, bringing the water closer.

"And if you did get caught?" she questioned.

Cody rolled his eyes. "I won't. But I would just use you to make a getaway. Duh."

When he said duh, he swung his arm out slightly, moving the gun so that it wasn't focused on Candace's forehead. The water flew forward, wrapped around the gun, and threw it to the ground so quickly that Cody didn't move.

Ginger released Perry and he flew at Cody and tackled him to the floor, his fists flying so quickly that Candace couldn't see them. The girl darted to the gun and kicked it into an open closet.

She threw a hand out and thrust a large amount of water at Cody, wrapping it around him and pulling the man away from Perry. Cody's nose was broken and both eyes were already turning black. He spit two teeth from his mouth and struggled against the water. "The fuck?" he muttered.

Candace kept hold of Cody as Ginger ran to release Stacy. The sisters hugged tightly as Candace glared at Cody. "I got a lot stronger, and much more controlled in case you didn't notice."

Cody opened his mouth but Candace tightened her right fist and brought her left one up, making the water cover all of Cody's body and his mouth, so he couldn't speak.

"I could drown you, like I said I would," Candace speculated. "But then I would be no better than you."

Cody looked confused, and also slightly terrified, having no choice but to listen as Candace elaborated. "You wanted to kill me. If I killed you I would be no better than you. But you wouldn't know anything about that. Because you have no guts."

Cody scoffed in disgust, in turn getting a mouthful of water which he began choking on. Candace threw him to the floor and let him cough. Stacy had already called the police while Candace was talking, and by using their mobile tracking device, they were already on their way.

Candace leaned over into Cody's bruised face. "You're finished."

* * *

The Hirano's and Candace watched the men take Cody away. He had been strapped onto a stretcher and was yelling things about mermaids and kung-fu platypi and girls who could move water with their minds. The police were convinced he was insane, and adding to the fact that he had killed three of their own, they were none too happy with the kidnapper and murderer.

Once they were on the boat headed back to Danville, speeding over the water in the now crystal clear night, Stacy turned to Ginger, Perry, and Candace.

"So…" she said, trailing off as she looked between Ginger and Perry, who were nearly the same height.

"I'll keep it a secret, I promise," Ginger said softly. Everything had been explained to her and she had been given a pamphlet to read. She now understood the consequences of telling anyone about Perry, and she wasn't about to, seeing as how he had just helped save her life.

"Thanks, girly," Stacy said, rubbing the girl's head affectionately.

Ginger mumbled in protest, but smiled.

Stacy looked at Candace with a grim smile. "Thanks for coming Candace."

The mermaid hugged her friend tightly. "Come on Stacy. You know I would always come for you."

Stacy smiled lightly. "I know. You're a good friend."

Candace grinned and leaned on the railing, staring at the harbor as it started appearing. They were soon able to exit the boat and greet their families, who had been alerted of the incident. The police were befuddled as to how a teenage girl and a Fireside Girl had beat up a fully grown man, but for now, they weren't questioning it too much.

As their feet landed on the dock, Stacy groaned in annoyance. "Aww, man! I left my phone on the island!"

* * *

**Okay. I want to make a quick note to my readers: **

**Guys, I want story IDEAS. Not the entire plot! I would actually love one or two word prompts, or sentence prompts. They make it so much more fun for me, because I get to be creative, and more fun for you, because you don't already know the plot of the entire chapter. Please keep that in mind if you submit something. **

**If it is a one word prompt you are submitting, I will welcome multiple ideas from one person.**

**Review please!**


	5. Fanatic97: Whales

**Whales-a prompt from Fanatic97. **

**I want to say this right now: if your prompt involves characters from anything other than Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, or the Little Mermaid, I will not do it. It can involve any of my OC characters, but I will not crossover with any other shows or books than the ones mentioned above. Therefore if your prompt** **idea**** has something other than what I have approved, I will not use it. Sorry for that. **

**Meanwhile, here are responses to the people who submitted legitimate ideas: **

**Master Dragonfire and 14AmyChan: Done and done. **

**d-u: I'm not sure that I could fit that into one or two chapters. That would end up being a full story. It sounds neat though. If you have a one word prompt or something that you think could relate to this let me know. **

**mythseer: I don't particularly enjoy Family Guy. I don't want to base a story on it. I can do the whole save Santa thing. With this story I might be able to work with it. **

**Burns: Again, I won't take ideas from any series other than those mentioned above. Sorry! **

**Cazz: I like that. Any ideas on how I can involve Candace? **

**reach17: Aside from the Slenderman thing, I really like that idea. I'll see what I can do. **

**Disney fan: again, no other series. **

**Schmebulock: Possibly...I'll look up the challenges and see. How would I involve Candace?**

**Scream88, ROTBH, bio, and dim61: I'm sorry, those ideas either are not allowed or I don't like them. While they would be interesting, I won't do other shows besides those previously mentioned.**

**GEO-guy: I'll keep those in mind. They sound neat. **

**Queen-X and Pricepop: I'm sorry those both involve things other than the previously mentioned ones. **

**Deep thought and observer: how would I involve Candace in either of those? Also, I'd rather not use religion. **

**Flanders: see previous. I don't want to start any debates on religion. **

**Guys seriously I love one and two word prompts. They make for neat stories. **

**Speaking of neat stories...I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

When you're Candace Flynn, and you're part mermaid, life never gets boring. She sometimes wished it did, but her luck never held. Like the time she saved a whale, for instance.

Now THAT'S an interesting story...

* * *

Candace swam quietly through the ocean, just relaxing and enjoying the sunlight that was filtering through the water. Her tail flickered as the rays of light caught it, sending sparks of orange and red onto the sand below her.

It was early in the day, and Candace had just felt like going for a swim. She had left a note, grabbed her bike, and headed for the pier. No one, save for Perry, had seen her leave.

She flipped in the water so that she was swimming on her back, putting her arms behind her head and relaxing, letting the current carry her. She flicked her tail lazily once in a while in order to keep herself on course but otherwise rarely moved.

_Help! Help somebody, please! _

Candace stopped swimming and looked around, startled. _Hello? Who's there? Where are you?_

_I'm towards your right! My baby got caught in the net, can you please come save him!?_

Candace immediately turned towards the right and swam towards the sound of the voice, looking around intently.

She didn't have to look for long. She almost ran into the Orca sitting right in front of her before she could stop. The girl quickly backed up and apologized.

_I'm so sorry! Are you who was calling me? _Candace asked quickly, putting her hand on the mammal's back.

The animal nodded, which was a funny sight, considering she was a fairly large animal. _Yes. My baby was captured by those fishermen. His name is Humphrey. I am Molly. Please, can you help?__  
_

_Of course, _Candace said soothingly. She glanced around and spotted a boat a distance away. _Is that it? _she asked, pointing_. __  
_

Molly nodded again. _Yes. Please, hurry. The men on the boat did not seem normal_.

Candace snorted. She'd dealt with her fair share of crazy fishermen. They were never normal.

* * *

Getting to the boat was easy. But the fact of the matter was, the baby Orca Humphrey was caught from his tail down in a huge net. The men on board were yelling and pulling, and Humphrey was not too happy.

Candace swam up to him, her hands outstretched to show that she wasn't a threat. She had learned her lesson of never quickly approaching an animal after the octopus incident.

_Are you Humphrey?_ she asked softly.

The animal nodded miserably, his big, dark eyes filled with tears. _Yes. Who are you? Can you get me out? _he asked miserably.

Candace nodded and swam up to the knot holding him in place. _My name is Candace. Your mom sent me. I'm going to try my best to get you out of here, I promise._

Humphrey sniffled but remained still as Candace swam around the knot, looking for a way to undo it. The boat above her rocked the water multiple times, but with her powers Candace was able to keep the ocean steady.

She reached out to grab the rope and winced as she felt a stinging sensation in the tips of her fingers. _Shoot_, she muttered. _They laced the rope with needles._

Humphrey whimpered and Candace sighed, knowing that her powers would heal her within the next few hours. She began pulling at the knots, wincing every time her finger was sliced open.

Within a few minutes, the water around her was pink from the blood pouring out of her fingers. It wasn't long before a curious shark swam over.

Humohrey bellowed in terror, thrashing at his restraints, but Candace recognized the shark and sighed in relief.

_Sam_, she said with a smile. _Can you help? He's seriously caught. _

The secret agent shark swam around the rope a few times while Candace calmed Humphrey down._ Seems to me_, he said_, that you need some tools. You can take a look in my hat if you want. But be careful. He's young but powerful. _

Candace wasn't sure what Sam meant but she didn't ask. She stuck her bleeding hand in the agents hat and rummaged around until she found an underwater hand saw. She used it to carefully saw through the ropes and then tucked it back into Sam's hat.

_Thanks Sam,_ she said, handing it over and listening as the fishermen above cursed about their loss.

Sam nodded his head. _Any time. I have to go fight. But do you of want me to see if I can find Perry, so I can tell him about this?_

Candace shook her head._ That's okay. Thanks anyway Sam!_

The shark smiled and swam away. Candace turned back to Humphrey and gently pulled away the remainder of the ropes.

Her hands sliced and bleeding, the girl gently swam to Humphrey's head and patted him. The whale nuzzled her gently with a small smile_. Thanks Candace. _

Candace smiled back and scratched him under the chin_. No problem Humphrey. _

The whale gave her an affectionate nip on the fingers and then swam off towards his mother.

Candace smiled and swam away, ignoring the ominous tingling in her fingers.

She probably shouldn't have. If she had gotten to land, nothing would have ever happened. But as it was, 15 minutes later the young mermaid doubled over in pain, gasping for air (or actually, water, in this case) as she grabbed her stomach.

_What...the heck_? she gasped. _I haven't...I haven't been under that long._

Her vision went dark and her hearing dimmed, and the girl promptly passed out cold, her body sinking to the ocean floor as it started changing.

* * *

CANDACE'S POV

* * *

_Ugh...why does my head hurt so much? Oh yeah...I passed out. I must have hit it on a rock or something. So wait...why did I pass out?_

I flicked my tail lazily, but something was wrong. Instead of easily floating upwards, my entire body stayed where it was, barely moving an inch.

Frowning, I glanced down and around at my body-or at least, I tried to. My neck, normally freakishly long and flexible, felt cemented to my shoulders. That's when I started to panic.

I flung my entire body sideways and spun in circles, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I think I realized I was no longer a mermaid OR a human when I couldn't see my hair swinging around my shoulders, and also when I couldn't easily bend over at the waist.

I slowly stopped moving and shut my eyes, feeling with my body what I couldn't see with my eyes.

I was incredibly large; as I brushed across a patch of seaweed, I could feel it on my body for the longest time. I still had a tail and it moved the same way my normal tail did. My hands were gone, I could feel that much. And my mouth was huge. I couldn't see down my nose because I didn't have one, but it actually didn't take me long to figure out what I was, or why I was it.

I was an Orca. And I was an Orca because Humphrey nipped me and it got into my bloodstream. Of course.

I rolled my eyes and lazily swam back towards Danville, knowing that at the very least I needed to find an agent who could go get Perry. With any luck, Phineas and Ferb would come to the beach at some point.

The only problem was, I knew what I was. I knew why I was it. But how was I supposed to change back into my normal half human self?

I shook my head. Knowing Phineas and Ferb, they'd figure it out. So I swam.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to find Humphrey and his mom. They were munching contentedly on some fish and glanced up, uninterested, when they saw me.

_Humphrey_! I said. _Thank goodness. Maybe you can help me. _

The Orca squealed in terror and hid behind Molly. _I'm sorry Candace I didn't mean to honest I didn't! I just forgot! _

I shook my head quickly. _Humphrey I know. It's okay I'm not mad. I just need to know how to get back to normal. _

Humphrey swam out from behind his mother slowly. Molly looked up and smiled sheepishly. _We're not quite sure how to get you back to normal,_ she said, looking sorry, _but we think that if you just get on to the beach and get out of the water, you'll be fine_.

I hesitated. _How am I supposed to get this big body out of the water and onto the beach?_ I questioned.

Molly shrugged. _I'm not sure_, she said. _You'll have to figure it out. _

I sighed but swam on towards the beach. _Thank you anyway! _I called.

* * *

I waited. And waited. And kept waiting. I was as far in shore as I could go and I couldn't get any farther. I had been trying to use my water powers, but they didn't seem to be working while I was in Orca form.

By the time I had reached the shoreline, the beach had been closing for the day. Nightfall had come, and with it dark. It was really eerie, and I wished that I wasn't alone.

I waited some more. Finally, after nearly three hours of sitting in the shallow water, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Candace! Candace where are you?" I could hear multiple friends yelling.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but all that came out was a whale song.

There was a pause in the yelling. "Did you hear that?" called a voice that very distinctly belonged to Isabella.

The sounds of pounding feet came my way and I looked up sadly as a large group of my friends and family members came running forward, Perry and Pinky in tow.

"Oh no!" Jenny yelped as she got closer. "Phineas, Ferb, we have got to do something to save this whale! It'll die if we don't get it back in the water!"

Phineas frowned. "Yes, of course. Then we keep looking for Candace."

I almost cried, until I noticed Pinky sniffing the air in confusion, his nose directed at me. His eyes narrowed as he locked his vision with mine, and then widened as he took another sniff of the air.

His eyes started sparkling mischievously and he grinned, barking softly. _"Candace?"_

I scowled at him in annoyance and made a soft grunting sound. Perry looked back and forth from me to Pinky as the dog tried hard not to snicker. Slowly, my platypus started smiling as he too, realized the truth.

_"Guys, please,"_ I said desperately._ "They don't know it's me. The only way for me to get back to normal is if I get out of the water. Like when I'm a mermaid."_

That shut them up quickly. Pinky yipped and darted into the waves, Perry on his heels, dancing around the front half of my body in excitement.

"Pinky, no! You'll scare her!" Isabella cried.

Pinky slowed his movements slightly and looked up at me helplessly. Perry began chattering anxiously, rubbing his fur lightly against my side.

"I know Perry, I know. We have to hurry," Phineas said, glancing up from the blueprints he and Ferb were working on. "I wish we had Candace. She could seriously help with her water powers right now."

I scowled and hit the water lightly with my tail. Stacy looked up and met my eyes, and she slowly frowned, her eyes narrowing as she studied me, the way Perry and Pinky jumped around me, how far I was onto the beach.

I met her eyes, trying to convey what I needed to say with them. _Please. Please figure it out. _

Stacy's eyes slowly widened and she whipped around. "Guys, I think this _is_ Candace!"

Phineas frowned. "Stacy, that's insane. People don't turn into whales."

Stacy raised an eyebrow at my brother. "Phineas, your sister turned into a mermaid. Why not?"

Phineas hesitated, glanced at Ferb, and the two of them slowly turned to look me in the eyes.

It took a minute, but I saw recognition dawn first on Ferb's face and then on Phineas'.

"Guys, change of plans! The machine to get the whale back in the water is now going to be one to get her out!"

* * *

It took only half an hour before we were walking home, Jeremy at my side holding my hand and the rest of the group ahead of us.

"So...a whale turned you into a whale?" he questioned again.

I rolled my eyes. "For the hundredth time yes. When will you stop asking?"

Jeremy grinned. "When it stops being funny."

* * *

**Okay, so that's that. **

**Again, please, if you submit a topic, nothing outside of Phineas and Ferb allowed besides the Little Mermaid and Gravity Falls. **

**Check out my new one-shot I wrote for my boyfriend called Recognition. **

**Review please! Submit ideas!**


	6. alexisbelt7: Rain

** alexisbelt7's request. **

** alexisbelt7: I'll see what I can do with that one, and I hope you like this! (: For some bizarre reason, I had to take the periods out of your name because the computer kept deleting them.  
**

**AJustice90: Well, what if I just used the Candace from the second dimension? Or, I could do your idea and have them both be mermaids.**

**Ficklepickle7: Wet leaves! Going on my to-do list!**

**Nehamee: Thank you, and I like that! I'll see what I can do!**

**d-u: I'm not entirely sure about the weeping angel. I don't know if it signifies something, but I don't know if I could work it in. **

**mythseer: Well, I can definitely do that! Not sure about the song….would you be okay if I did it without the song? Because I like the idea. **

**Burns: In order to do that, they would go back in time. Meaning I would need to be factual. And Candace wouldn't be a mermaid because it hadn't happened yet. Maybe if I did it as a dream sequence…or something….hmm….I may have an idea for this. Give me some time. **

**Queen-x: I rejected it because, if I'm not mistaken, a silence is a character from Dr. Who. Which, one, I'm not a huge fan of, and two, would make it a crossover with a show other than Gravity Falls and the Little Mermaid. **

**Reach17: No, whoa, hey, I liked your idea! I just thought I would leave out Slenderman…it kind of seems like overkill. This has to fit into a one-shot, you know. Also, it means no anything that is not Gravity Falls or the Little Mermaid. Changing the name but keeping powers or vice versa and saying it isn't the same is plagiarism, and I refuse to plagiarize. **

**ROTBH: No to the bounty hunter, possibly to the characters. I'll see if anything comes up that they would be good for. **

**Scream88: Like I said before. Plagiarism. **

**Kreeper: True….How can I involve Candace? **

**Cazz: This is very true. I will definitely give this one a try!**

**Schmebulock: Well, this series is entirely Candace centered. The whole point is that she is a mermaid. I need her in there somewhere. **

**Guys, you seem to forget that the point of this is for you to be able to see Candace do stuff as a mermaid. And NO CROSSOVERS other than the pre-approved ones. Changing the names does NOT make it an OC character. It makes it plagiarism. **

**Okay. Now. Take it back. Take it waaaaaaay back, to before Jeremy knew about Candace. Because that's what we're doing. A different way. A different place and time.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV (BEFORE THE SECOND DIMENSION EVER HAPPENED)

* * *

Jeremy teased Candace lightly, tickling her and then jumping away before she could react. The orange haired girl couldn't stop giggling, and her protests were weak.

"Jeremy, come on," she laughed. "That's the eighth time."

The blonde laughed and plopped down into the grass next to Candace. "All right, all right, you win. What should we do now?"

Candace gazed around the playground they were in, free of children due to the overcast day. She wasn't concerned about rain; they were close enough to cover that should a storm start, she wouldn't get drenched.

"Hmm. I don't know," she murmured.

Jeremy rummaged in his duffel bag and pulled out a Frisbee. "We could go play for a while," the boy suggested, pointing to the football field that was off to the side of the park.

Candace thought about it for a minute, pondering the pros and cons, and then smiled. "Sure, why not? We can leave if it starts raining."

Jeremy looked at her funny. "What is up with you and rain?"

Candace hesitated. A small voice screamed inside of her to tell him the truth, tell him that she was a mermaid. She had tried so many times. But every time she started to, another part of her would stop her.

"Just…don't want my hair to get all frizzy," she commented feebly.

Jeremy frowned slightly, but shrugged. "I think you would look cute with frizzy hair," he said, striding towards the football field.

"Would you think I look cute with a fish tail?" Candace whispered, crossing her arms and following him.

Jeremy turned around, jogging backwards, and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say Candace?"

Candace paused. "I said, would I look cute in chain mail?"

The boy looked bewildered, but smiled and shook his head. "You would look cute in anything, Candace. I guarantee it."

She smiled hesitantly and then jogged several feet away from him, readying her hands to catch the spinning disk.

They passed the Frisbee back and forth for a good twenty minutes before Candace felt the rain drop hit her arm. She grabbed the Frisbee out of the air and looked up nervously. "Jeremy, maybe we should go. I just felt a rain drop."

Jeremy glanced up and shrugged. "We should be okay. Besides, what's a little water?"

He sauntered over to her as the rain started falling gently. Candace grimaced as he gently gripped her hand, preventing her from parting the rain around her. "Besides," Jeremy said gently, "I've never gotten to kiss you in the rain."

Candace's heart skipped a beat, but she quickly suppressed the feeling as the rain started coming down harder, plastering her hair to her forehead and soaking her socks. She tugged at Jeremy's grip. "Jeremy, we really need to go."

The boy studied her eyes for a moment and then frowned. "You're really freaked. Okay, come on. Let's get out of here."

Candace sighed in relief and began jogging to the car, Jeremy at her side.

It was too late, though. She knew that the second that she couldn't see in front of her because of how hard the rain was coming down. The numbness in her legs spread rapidly and Candace gulped, tears threatening at her eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks, wrapping her arms around her torso as a faint tingling spread through her body.

"Shit," she muttered.

Jeremy turned back in concern. "Candace? Are you all right?"

Candace opened her mouth to respond and then felt her legs melt together, the sudden lack of bones sending her sprawling to the muddy grass.

Using her elbows, Candace pushed herself up so that she was looking up at Jeremy. His face was sheet white, and he took a step back, dropping his duffel bag.

The girl glanced back and choked back a sob as she lightly flicked the mud off of her sparkling red and orange tail. She looked back over at Jeremy, pleading with her eyes. "Please. Please Jeremy, you need to…you need to help."

The boy jumped back, his Adams apple bobbing visibly. "I…I can't," he stammered, spinning on his heel and running out of the field as fast as he possibly could.

Candace felt her world stop around her. She didn't know whether to cry or scream. Her boyfriend had just…had just left her. Because she had a tail. This meant she had no phone. And wouldn't until it stopped raining. Her lower lip trembled and Candace laid her head down on her arms.

And alone in the middle of the football field, the half mermaid cried.

* * *

Jeremy broke a couple of speed limits on the way home, pulling into his driveway and breathing heavily, trying to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

He pounded his fists into the steering wheel, glaring angrily at the rearview mirror as if it had the answers he was looking for. "She lied to me," he growled, a tear finally finding its way onto his smooth skin.

The normally mellow guitar player clenched his fists and slammed one into the side of the door. "She lied to me! How could she do that?! I thought she liked me! I thought…I thought…"

He trailed off slowly, his anger fading as he looked back towards the park. "I thought she loved me," Jeremy whispered, letting his tears fall freely now.

He slumped back against the seat, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath. Suddenly the boy shot straight up, spun the key in the ignition, and peeled out of the driveway to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

He was there in about twenty seconds flat, racing up to the front door and knocking on it quickly.

Ferb answered. He took one look at Jeremy's tear streaked face and the pouring rain and automatically leaned inside. "Isabella?" he called softly.

The girl was at the door in a moment and she frowned. "Jeremy? What's wrong?"

Ferb pulled the girl outside, ignoring the pouring rain, and a deep scowl found its way onto his face, startling Isabella. "The better question is where did you leave Candace when you found out she was a mermaid?"

Isabella's eyebrows shot up and she whipped her head around to look at Jeremy. "Is that true? Did you leave her somewhere?"

Jeremy was a bit stunned, but he nodded slowly, his face ashen. "I didn't know what to do."

Ferb looked like he might explode. "Go. Get. Her," he growled.

Isabella laid a gentle hand on the boys arm. "Ferb, chill. Jeremy, he's right. You need to go get her. She won't be able to move until it stops pouring and until the water around her is completely gone. And that won't be for a while. Who knows what would happen if someone found her."

Ferb shook his head angrily and went inside. Jeremy looked at Isabella pleadingly. "I just thought…I just thought she loved me enough to tell me something like that."

Isabella tilted her head carefully. "Think about this Jeremy: do you love her enough to accept her for something like that?"

The ten year old shut the door, leaving the blonde on the porch in the pouring rain.

* * *

Candace shivered violently, her arms wrapped tightly around where her knees would be if she had them. She couldn't keep the rain off of her; she was shaking too much. Her outer shell of warmth only occurred in the winter months, from November to March, so being that it was June, she was totally vulnerable.

She sniffled miserably and tucked her head down into her arms, letting the hot tears roll down her cheeks.

Soft footsteps moved towards her, and Candace shuddered, wondering who it was. She choked down the tiny scream that was rising in her throat, refusing to look.

"Candace…I'm so sorry."

The girl lifted her head slowly to look at Jeremy, whose eyes were as bloodshot as her own. His fingers trembled violently as he took in her state.

In two strides he was at her side, and in a split second of incredible strength, Candace found herself pressed to Jeremy's chest, her tail dangling to the ground. She hesitated and then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and quivering like a leaf.

Jeremy winced and wrapped an arm tightly around the girl's waist, pressing his hand to her head. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it Candace I didn't know what to do or say or think. Please. Forgive me."

Candace tightened her grip on him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I forgive you," she whispered. "I should have told you."

Jeremy quickly gripped her elbows and pulled her away so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Candace, I understand why you didn't. I do."

The girl studied him for a long moment. Jeremy broke first, pushing his lips into hers and pressing her as close to him as he possibly could, refusing to let her go. Candace wrapped her arms back around his neck and slowly broke away, leaning her head on his shoulder as he scooped her up bridal style.

"We should go," he whispered, a small smile on his face.

Candace nodded and rested against his comforting warmth. "Why are you smiling?" she asked softly.

"I got to kiss you in the rain," Jeremy answered, his smile turning to a grin. He laid Candace gently in the front seat of his car, covering the floor in a towel he kept in the trunk. He leaned inside and kissed her again, this time lightly.

"We got to go," Jeremy said again, sliding into the driver's seat. "I can't have you out any longer."

Candace tilted her head, concentrating on getting the water off of her. "Why's that?"

"I think Ferb might murder me if I don't get you home."

* * *

**Ha-ha Ferb. **

**Also, most of the inspiration for this prompt was from a kiss Jake and I shared in the rain at Jumonville this weekend in an outdoor cathedral….**

**I'll go blush violently in a corner now :)  
**

**Review please! **


	7. AJustice90 and frostpinkloverfr: Amanda

**AJustice90 and Frostpinkloverfr had the same request. So here it goes. This will only be one chapter, despite its continuing sounding ending. I want to get to as many requests as possible, but if you want me to add to this, tell me!**

**Frostpinkloverfr: Like I said, it was meant to be a different way. I had a really difficult time writing Jeremy like that, trust me. **

**Burns: I'll use the idea, I was just pondering how to do it. Lol I even ramble in author's notes. **

**Reach17: mythological creatures are fine! So long as I know what they are/do (like, a hydra? Know what it is, but how to incorporate it?) and it isn't specific to any one show. Meaning fairies, unicorns, dwarves, etc. are allowed. **

**Schmebulock: Ohhhh that makes much more sense. Yes, I will do that!**

**Kreeper: That could work. I will definitely keep it in mind. **

**Mythseer: Oh yeah, sure! Definitely! **

**ROTBH: Oh, I like that last one! I'll keep them all in mind. **

**Ringer: *sigh* How many times must I say it? That would be plagiarism. Also I know nothing about Lord of the Rings. Because that is what that is. No. **

**Privateandcadet: *blush* ha-ha yeah….**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I promise. **

* * *

GENERAL POV (THE FUTURE, TWENTY YEARS FROM PRESENT DAY DANVILLE)

* * *

"AMANDA! School starts any minute, would you get down here?!" Candace Johnson yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Xavier and Fred glanced up from their cereal, munching contently. "You'd think she would be more excited," Xavier commented. "Seeing as how today is her birthday."

"That's probably why she hates today," Fred muttered. "This is the third year in a row that she's started school on her birthday."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Boys, you know today is a special day. 16 is a big number. Now are you two ready for school yet?"

Both boys wiggled their feet, showing off their shoes, and then gestured to their backpacks, stuffed to exploding and positioned by the door. Candace chuckled and glanced out the window. "Well you better go. Your bus is coming down the street."

Xavier and Fred jumped to their feet, kissed Candace on the cheek, and grabbed their bags, sprinting for the driveway. "Bye Mom!" they called in unison.

Candace waved and then looked up as Amanda trudged down the stairs, wearing her new outfit of a jean skirt and tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she looked like she might punch something.

"How come my birthday is always the first day of school?" the girl whined. "ESPECIALLY my 16th."

Candace chuckled lightly and patted the girls shoulder. "Sorry hon. Remember, party this Saturday."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Are Xavier and Fred planning it?"

Candace nodded. "Yes, yes they are."

Amanda gave a thin smile. "At least something will be okay. Bye Mom, love you."

The girl bounded out the door to the bus and Candace smiled gently. "Bye honey!"

She sighed and slumped against the door, looking wearily at Jeremy as he came down the stairs, pulling on a polo shirt. He had a gig lined up for later in the afternoon, and would be back for Amanda's birthday later.

"Did you tell her?" he whispered, pulling Candace into his arms.

Candace sighed and shook her head. "Jeremy, how am I supposed to tell my daughter that I'm a mermaid? That she might be one? I would have told her sooner but she's so bad at keeping secrets from the boys."

Jeremy kissed her lightly on the forehead. "It will come to you honey. I promise. I'll see you later, when I get back."

Candace kissed Jeremy gently and smiled thinly. "Good luck, honey. Tell Coltrane I said hi."

Jeremy nodded. "Will do."

He left, shutting the door behind him, and Candace slumped against the kitchen counter, pressing a hand to her forehead. "What am I supposed to do?" she whispered.

* * *

Amanda walked through the hallways of the high school to her locker, which she had been using for the last two years. She was now a junior, and excited to be one. It meant only one year left until she could go do…something.

Xavier and Fred were now in seventh grade, and since the middle school was attached to the high school, she would probably see them around every so often.

"Happy birthday Amanda!" cried a voice behind her.

Amanda grinned and turned around to see Hazel, her cousin and best friend. Uncle Ferb's and Aunt Vanessa's daughter, she had long, dark green hair and piercing purple eyes. She wore a dark blue t-shirt and jeans or capris all the time, no matter the weather. Her ears were pierced and had, at the moment, tiny platypus's in them that Amanda knew Uncle Phineas had designed.

Uncle Phineas' and Aunt Isabella's twins, Martin (aka Marty) and Alyson were in the same grade as Xavier and Fred, and would be at her house later that night for her birthday.

"Soooooo whatcha get?" Hazel asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaning casually on the locker next to Amanda's.

Amanda chuckled and dumped her new, empty binders into the clean metal. "You know I don't open presents until tonight, Hazel."

Hazel grinned. "Who says you didn't go sneaking for them?"

Amanda snorted and shut her locker, turning to walk with Hazel to homeroom. Since they were in the library, and their last names were so close together, they were in the same place. "Says the alarm system Mom got Uncle Phineas to make to put on my presents. Your dad helped."

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "Ew. That means he'll do the same thing for my birthday next month."

Amanda snickered and the girls sat down, grabbing their schedules and comparing their classes.

"Hey, we both have Dr. Fronin for AP Chem!" Hazel exclaimed.

Amanda frowned. "I heard he was a bit of a prankster. Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Hazel said, shaking her head. "It's the first day of school. What's he going to do to a new class?"

* * *

"BOO!"

The entire class shrieked, jumping a good foot as a middle aged, potbellied man sprang from the cabinet to their right. "I'm Dr. Fronin," the man said calmly, acting as if nothing had just happened. He walked to the desk and leaned on it casually.

"I'm going to take attendance shortly, but first, some safety procedures. No eating during labs. No sticking your bare hands in chemicals. If you do, it's the chemical shower for you," the teacher said, pointing to a green shower head jutting from the wall, a pull cord next to it.

"All in all, don't be stupid, refill the coffee pot, and bring me a present on teacher's day."

Everyone glanced around, not quite sure if the man was kidding or not. He had a smirk on his face but his voice was deadly serious.

"Now….who wants to demonstrate how to use the emergency shower?"

Hazel, who was across the room, sent Amanda the most chilling smirk ever. "I think the birthday girl wants to do it!" she called, pointing to Amanda.

The girl spluttered in protest, but Dr. Fronin grinned. "Perfect! The birthday girl! Don't worry, I have old clothes you can wear, so you don't get yours wet."

Amanda grumbled in protest, flicked the back of Hazels head, and disappeared into the bathroom to change. She came out in the ugly garments, her face filled with dissatisfaction. She stood stoutly under the shower and looked at Dr. Fronin. He nodded. "All right. Pull, and then you can go to the nurse and get cleaned up. She's used to me doing this."

Amanda rolled her eyes and yanked the cord, knowing that the more she hesitated, the dumber she would look.

Freezing water splashed down around her, dousing the girl from head to toe. Amanda gasped, shivering, and then immediately started for the nurses, slipping on her wet shoes.

"Dr. Fronin, can I go with her?" Hazel asked.

Dr. Fronin paused and then nodded, letting the two girls walk out of the classroom filled with laughter. "Girls! You both get A's for the day!"

Hazel grinned. "See, that wasn't so bad, right?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and punched her friend, starting down the stairs. "Oh shut up. That was all your fault."

Hazel smiled. "But it was so funny!" she protested.

Amanda smirked and opened her arms, preparing to give her cousin a dripping wet hug. "Then maybe this will be-gah!"

The girl yelped and dropped to the floor, just out of sight underneath the stairs. Hazel hesitated and jumped down after her, kneeling next to her cousin in worry. "Amanda? Are you okay?"

Amanda gritted her teeth and viciously rubbed her thighs. "My legs are totally numb. I can't feel them, Hazel."

Hazel jumped to her feet. "Want me to get the nu-?"

The green haired girl trailed off, eyes wide, as Amanda's legs vanished and were replaced with a dark, shimmering purple tail and top to match. Neither girl could speak, both too stunned by what had just happened.

Hazel finally managed to open her mouth. "What…the _hell…_is that?"

Amanda could only stammer, her eyes wide as memories started flooding back to her.

Her mother, kneeling on a sparkling orange tail in a kiddie pool, holding up a three year old Amanda to keep her from slipping.

Water from the hose bending and moving as if of will of its own, her mother grinning as she shaped it with her hands.

Amanda's first injuries, the skinned knees that her mother rested her hands on, making the scratches disappear.

And then after she turned four or five, the memories stopped. Her mother no longer did that around her. In fact, come to think of it, Amanda had never seen her mother get in water. Not since she was little. She'd forgotten it, thought the memories were a dream until now.

"It…it makes sense," Amanda whispered, glancing down at the tail and then up at Hazel, who was keeping a sharp eye on the steps. Her cousin glanced over at her. "What does?"

"Mom…Mom never going in the water. She's a mermaid, Hazel. So am I."

Hazel snorted. "I got that. What are we supposed to do, though?"

Amanda bit her lip. "Mom is busy…she's working at the antique store today, with Grandma. Dad's busy too…you think your dad knows?"

Hazel bit her lip and pulled out her cell phone. "If all of this is real and I'm not hallucinating, I don't see why he wouldn't."

* * *

Ferb picked them both up fifteen minutes later, on the basis of Amanda slipping and hitting her head. Dr. Fronin apologized profusely, but no one said anything about suing him.

Somehow, Amanda's legs had gone back to normal moments before Hazel had called her father. Now, in the car, Ferb turned around and studied the girls carefully. "No one saw?" he said softly, his British accent still distinguishable after twenty years.

Amanda sighed in relief. Hazel hadn't said anything to explicit to Ferb; just "something fishy happened," in the hopes that he would understand. Now tears of relief built up in Amanda's eyes and she sniffled.

Ferb's eyes softened and he reached back, patting his niece on the hand. "Aw honey, don't cry. It's okay. Candace should have told you sooner."

Amanda gulped. "Uncle Ferb? Why didn't she?"

The Brit chewed his lip. "She was worried, Amanda. Worried that you either wouldn't take her seriously, would tell someone, or would be too scared."

He turned back and started up the car, putting it into cruise mode and turning back around to face the girls. The car would steer itself, detecting dangers and obstacles and roads, and since the route home was immediately inserted, it would take them straight there. Ferb could talk to them without any worry of crashing.

"Do you want to talk to your mom about this, Amanda?" Ferb asked gently.

Amanda hesitated and bit her lip. "I don't know. Maybe in a little bit. But I need to…stop freaking out, I guess."

"Does Mom know?" Hazel asked.

Ferb nodded. "Yes. Vanessa knows. She found out one day while…well, it's kind of a long story. But she knows. So do Uncle Phineas and Aunt Isabella, and Buford and Baljeet, and your father."

The girls nodded, and then Amanda tilted her head. "Do Xavier, Fred, Marty, or Alyson know?"

Ferb bit his lip. "We think that Alyson may suspect. She got into Isabella's scrapbook once, which has pictures of Candace as a mermaid. We aren't quite sure if she saw them or not before we caught her. Your brothers don't know, though, we're sure of that."

Amanda took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Do you think Xavier and Fred will have this problem too?"

Ferb gave a wry smile. "It's possible. We aren't sure. Seeing as how Candace turned into a mermaid when she was almost 16, it would not surprise me at all if your brothers had the same ability."

Hazel snickered. "Your brothers would be mermen. That is so stupid!"

Amanda gave a small smile. "I guess so. Uncle Ferb, is Mom still a…a mermaid?"

Ferb nodded slowly. "Yes. She is. We aren't sure if she'll ever lose the ability. The reason for her transformation…well, it's a long story."

He glanced out the window to see that they were pulling into his driveway. The car came to a halt and Ferb turned the key and pulled it from the ignition. "Let's go inside and discuss this further, girls."

The two hopped out and followed the green-haired Brit into the three story house. Ferb knelt at the door and gently patted Perry on the head.

The platypus glanced up and gave the man a smile. Since Phineas travelled so much for his job, and Isabella was an elementary school teacher who had long, hard nights grading papers, Perry resided with Ferb and Vanessa. Neither minded; Vanessa was a stay at home mom, and Ferb worked from the home as often as possible on designs and blueprints. They both quite enjoyed Perry's company. Since he had retired from the agency a few years ago, he had opened up to the family.

While he should have passed on, as should have Pinky, who also lived with Ferb and Vanessa, much to Isabella's disappointment, the magic from the flower Candace had ingested almost twenty years ago had kept them alive much longer than possible. Every time the girl saw them, she would pat them for a solid half hour. Each time she did so, they aged a little less.

Even though Linda hadn't been too keen on letting the animals live past their usual time, Perry and Pinky loved it. They knew they didn't want to part with their families any time soon, and this was the only way they wouldn't have to.

Ferb sat Hazel and Amanda down on the couch and glanced over at Pinky and Perry as they trotted over. "Candace was right. It happened," he said softly.

The girls, who knew nothing of Perry and Pinky's previous lives, looked at Ferb like he was nuts. "Dad?" Hazel said. "You feeling okay?"

Ferb gave a gentle smile and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. "Girls, did your parents or I ever tell you about Perry and Pinky?"

The teens glanced at one another and shook their heads. Ferb grinned. "It's a long story. And it goes along with Candace being a mermaid."

The man leaned back in his chair and smiled down at Perry and Pinky, who looked very amused. "Amanda, how much practicing would you like to do? We can use the pool in the yard," Ferb said, pointing behind him.

Amanda hesitated. "I…I want to hear the story of Mom first. If that's okay, Uncle Ferb."

Ferb nodded and rubbed a hand over the slight stubble on his chin. "Where do I start?" he questioned with a chuckle, staring at the ceiling.

After pondering a moment, Ferb leaned forwards again and clasped his hands. "Well, for me girls, I found out about Candace on the day I almost drowned."

Amanda and Hazel glanced at each other with wide eyes and leaned closer to Ferb.

_This is either going to be really awesome, _Amanda thought, _or really terrifying._

* * *

**That's it….for now. I've introduced Candace's kids, and Amanda has discovered that she has her mother's power to turn into a mermaid. I will update this portion of the story when I have no inspiration for any other requests. Or, leave me ideas for this yourself! **

**What should Amanda do? Who should she tell? Do I give her all of Candace's powers, add new ones? You tell me!**

**Review! New one-shot up before next week, I promise!**


	8. I Hit My Head on a Car Roof

**This is not a chapter. I have a minor concussion and I wanted to let all of you know that because of it, it will take me longer to get everything updated. **

**I do have the next chapter almost complete. ****However, it is difficult for me to look at computers right now so I can't finish it as of right now. Just know that as soon as I can look at the screen without getting lightheaded, I will be updating (I'm on an iPad right now so it hurts less for some reason). **

**While I am here, I would like to address a problem I have been having with guest reviewers. **

**STOP. Those of you guests who I know, such as frostpinkloverfr and DanioftheFuture and others, thank you for all of your reviews and know that this does not apply to you. **

**However. I am tired of recieving dozens of requests that are disturbing, mentally screwed up, and basically the same. I don't want requests for body mutilation or death or savages. All of you guest reviewers, though I highly suspect that you are the same person based on the rapidness of when I get these reviews, sicken me. Very few of your ideas are good, even fewer are useable. Next to none have anything to do with Candace as a mermaid which is what this story is about. **

**Those reviews which I have replied to saying I will do, yes I will still do them because I think they are good. They have potential. **

**Because I do not want to block guest reviews, thanks to my couple of good anonymous reviewers, I have chosen to ignore these reviews. From now on I will only respond to the ideas I am doing. If you don't hear from me in the authors note your idea has been thrown out. **

**No whining, no questioning, no pleading. I'm tired of having you clutter up my inbox with pointless reviews. Again, to my few good guest reviewers, please, keep reviewing. All of you keep revieweing, guest or not. **

**But to you who I've already ranted to stop it. If you are going to review, leave me legit reviews. No body mutilation, no death of any characters, no ancient curses or biblical weirdness, and stop with the freaking parodies. I know nothing about Star Wars and Doctor Who and many other things and I'm not going to write about them anytime soon. **

**I'm sorry that the rest of you had to sit through that. I love getting reviews, I really do. But I want them to have meaning I want to know how I am doing in my story. You all are incredible for sticking with this story line for almost two years. I love you for that. **

**I won't stop guest reviews. I swear. But if I don't like your idea, don't expect me to reply to you. **

**I'll update when my migraines have diminished. Thank you all so much. For everything. **


End file.
